Lovebird
by thalymurg
Summary: Historia 100% dramione.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Nada, la nada también puede ser un sentimiento, un momento. Un algo que te llena en momentos precisos . Es curioso cómo en el momento en que te es quitado todo lo que más amas en la vida, el resto pierde sentido.

Por fin había encontrado a sus padres, sanos y salvos. Cada esfuerzo y lágrima valió la pena… hasta su relación perdió sólo por reencontrarse con ellos. Y ahora ya no estaban. Todavía recuerda la emoción que la embargó cuando los vió, su reacción al saber que los había desmemoriado y los meses que pasaron junto a después del reencuentro. Meses en los que no supo nada de Ronald, al menos no por el, ya que El Profeta todos los días escribía artículos de él y su familia, familia a la que ella había amado y tontamente creía que era parte de ella. ¿Quién diría que al negarse a casarse con él y decidir trabajar y buscar a sus padres destacaría la tercera Guerra Mágica? De sólo recordar cómo se habían dado las cosas con los Weasley se le devolvía el estómago.

Ya no tenía a nadie, sólo a Harry. Y ahora estaba ahí, en el cuarto de huéspedes de una mansión en la que había sido torturada por una desquiciada mujer hermana de las dos mujeres que ahora la estaban viendo con lastima.

De Andrómeda entendía que la mirara y cuidará, después de todo ya se conocían, pero de Narcissa Malfoy nunca lo esperó. Aún así nada la reconfortaba, primero perdió a su bebé, perdió su relación y fue repudiada por su segunda familia; luego su madre murió de un cáncer que nunca se supo que tenía y ahora si padre había muerto en un accidente causado por mortífagos y finalmente Harry había desaparecido en una misión. ¿Qué más podía pasarle?

Miró a las dos mujeres, mentiría si dijera que les agradecía, no sentía nada, sólo quería dormir.

-Jane ¿Cómo te sientes? -Andrómeda entendía un poco a Hermione. Ella había sufrido en carne propia lo que es perder a quien más amas.- Andrómeda le tomó la mano suavemente mientras le preguntaba.

Hermione no entendía nada, hace 11 meses tenía una vida feliz, un bebé en camino y un novio que la amaba. Hace 10 meses y medio tenía un aborto espontáneo, un novio, mejor dicho ex novio que la odiaba y qué decir de los suegros… menudas fichitas. Hace 8 meses había reencontrado a sus padres, pero la felicidad no le duró mucho, hace 7 meses perdió a su madre debido a una extraño cáncer, y hace apenas 5 que su padre había fallecido en un accidente ocasionado por mortífagos. Los meses posteriores a esto se la pasó internada en St Mungo… las situaciones anteriores la asumieron en una depresión total de la que no pudo salir por sí sola. En todos esos meses Harry la cuidó con ayuda de Andrómeda y para sorpresa también estaba ahí Narcissa.

Así que sólo hizo lo que por una vez quería hacer- Ahora no estoy bien, Andrómeda ¿podrías darme una poción para dormir?

Ambas mujeres la miraron con pena, llevaba una semana en inconsciencia. Una semana desde que Harry la trajo de St Mungo y él había salido a su misión. Y hoy, justo cuando ya se estaba recuperando de todas sus desgracias ocurridas le decían que la única persona a quien tenía en el mundo había desaparecido. Harry había desaparecido.

Espero les guste, está basada en una serie de Estambul, la cual lleva el mismo nombre del fic. En capitulos próximos se irá desarrollando la historia y podrán saber qué pasó con Harry y por qué Hermione está con Andrómeda y Narcissa; al igual de cómo perdió el bebé Hermione.


	2. Capítulo I

_El primer recuerdo de mi madre es haciendo mermelada de albaricoque y a mi padre leyendo el periódico en la cocina…_

 _Aún recuerdo cuando me enteré que era una bruja, la emoción me embargaba y los rostro desencajados e incrédulos de mis padres._

 _Duele, duele recordar pero es la única manera de sentirme cerca de ustedes. Los extraño._

 _Oh, Harry ¿por qué te fuiste? ¿Dónde estarás?_

Granger cerró su diario, guardó su pluma y transfiguró su diario en un broche. Sacó un enorme álbum de fotografías suyas y de sus padres...

Tres meses habían pasado desde que salió de St Mungo, aún no había noticias de Harry. Al parecer la tierra se lo había tragado, el verano había terminado y Hermione iniciaba su primer año en la universidad de Leyes Mágicas de Londres.

Hermione, querida - dijo Andrómeda desde la puerta de la habitación- hoy es tu primer día, Harry estaría encantado de estar aquí, él… -su voz se quebró un poco- él quería lo mejor para ti.

La aludida levantó la mirada de las fotografías que reposaban en su regazo y le dedicó una sonrisa triste a la mujer.

Es verdad -dijo Granger- sé que volverá Andrómeda, él me lo prometió. Ahora debo darme prisa, ¿la señora Malfoy ya llamó al chófer?

La sonrisa que asomaba en el rostro de Andrómeda vaciló un poco -Justo de eso venía a hablarte, Cissy y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que no tiene caso que gastes en un chófer, Draco puede llevarte, tu universidad está a diez minutos de St Mungo y él viaja todos los días, no le cuesta nada llevarte.

La cara de Hermione era todo un poema. ¿ _Ella y Malfoy? ¿En qué estaban pensando Andrómeda y Narcissa cuándo decidieron que viajarían juntos? Pero bueno, debía recordar que estaba viviendo ahora con ellos, no debía ser descortés._

Cla… claro Andy, bajaré en 15 minutos. Gracias por preocuparse por mí -musitó, tratando de camuflar su fastidio-

Draco se miraba al espejo mientras arreglaba el cuello de su capa, aún seguía molesto por la petición de su madre, pero lo que no logoraba procesar al completo era la charla que había trnido con su padre, _viejo brujo -pensó-._

Tonta Granger no conforme con ganarse la simpatía de su madre también había logrado derrumbar algunas paredes de su padre, quién iba a imaginar al mismísimo Lucius Malfoy dándole una cátedra sobre cómo tratar a la chica.

 _Hijo… debes entender que después de la guerra y todo el caos tu madre se ha encaprichado con recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermana y para Andrómeda fue un golpe muy fuerte perder a su hija, entiende que ahora se siente responsable de la salud de nuestra invitada permanente. -Dijo el patriarca Malfoy mientras miraba a su vástago queriendo transmitir la seriedad de la situación- se que no han sido tiempos fáciles, no te pido que seas su amigo, solo lleva la fiesta en paz. Además, la pobre criatura no la ha tenido fácil, perder a sus padres y luego a su hijo no nato la cambió. y a tu madre también, Merlín sabe qué lo único que tiene esta niña es a Andrómeda y por asociacion a tu madre, no les des dolores de cabeza a ninguna. Sólo controlate,_

" _Sili cintriliti"_ él sabía comportarse, claro que sí se dijo el blondo menor, Merlín era testigo de ello, pero es que esa bruja caprichosa lo sacaba de quicio. Y este momento era prueba de ello, ahí estaba él, llevaba 15 minutos esperando que a la señorita se le ocurriera aparecer. Su primer día y llegaría tarde, eso sin contar que él también llegaría tarde al hospital.

Dió media vuelta hacia el vehículo, no entendía por qué se empeñaban en viajar como muggles… ah no, sí sabía, estúpido Weasel hasta en eso la había cagado… mira que arruinarle la vida a una bruja tan brillante y de esa manera. _Pero eso a ti no te importa -se dijo a sí mismo- que claro, es una pena restringir la magia a alguien gan capaz._

Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó los leves pasos de la chica, hasta que escuchó un carraspeo seguido de un tenue saludo cortés e informal.

-Buenos días, Granger, ¿se te han pegado las sábanas? -Dijo con fastidio. Sube al auto o llegaremos más tarde

-No, sólo quería hacerte esperar. -Respondió mordaz-

Draco Malfoy sentía un desinterés sin igual hacia Hermione, entendía que su madre quisiera recuperar el tiempo con su hermana Andrómeda, pero lo que no entendía es por qué mostraba ese genuino interés por Granger… ella nunca fue santo de su devoción. Sin embargo, ahí estaba él, como siempre, obedeciendo a su madre, ¿cómo podría negarle algo a esa mujer? Pero todo tenía un límite, un mago respetado que se abrió el camino por sí solo en el mundo de la medimagia reducido a un vil y simple chófer de Santurrona Granger ¿y todo para qué? Para que la muy digna lo mirara sin interés y con cara de fuchi.

Este sería un largo día, sí señor... él lo presentía.

* * *

 _Perdoooooon, la universidad me consume todo mi tiempo libre, pero por fin he regresado... al igual que me inspiración. Espero actualizar pronto, no me maten. mil gracias por sus comentarios. Son las mejores._


End file.
